Teach Me
by Winter Lady
Summary: Within the asari commando training academy, an instructor and student have much to learn. Co-authored with Kendrene.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - This is a collaboration with Kendrene, who graciously lent her OC Malena to the story. It is also dedicated to her, an inspiration who has brought many stories to life._

* * *

Teach Me

Trine Reanna stood in the shadows of the upper balcony, watching the drills with a practiced eye. The matron had just returned to Thessia, the restlessness which drove her still unquenched. She had spent countless hours here training maidens, sculpting their biotics along with their combat skills until they were the most lethal of warriors. The asari commandos she had mentored were well known for their excellence in many skills, they would emerge as the great leaders as they matured. She sighed as her thoughts flew back to the maidens that had been in her care. Every one of them held a special place, but none as unforgettable as Malena Therasu. Reanna shook her head to clear the memories, but as expected, thoughts of the brilliant commando refused to give way.

"Again," the elder asari instructed with clenched teeth. "Your form is wrong."

The younger warrior got up from the practice ring's floor and ignoring protocol, rushed her instructor. Attacking with the whirling staff, aided by a biotic barrier, she managed to force her mentor back a step. Smiling as their eyes met, she felt a moment of elation, of victory, before it all came crashing down and she found herself on the ground, her teacher's staff at her throat.

"Enough, Malena," the trainer fought to control her frustration. "You must fight the battle in your mind first, if your body will ever be able to claim victory. You must have salarian blood in your veins with the speed in which you wish to do everything. Quick victories are for children's stories, girl, you need to learn patience."

The young maiden's features wavered before the steel curtain slammed into place, hiding her emotions from her mentor. She so wanted to gain this matron's approval. Trine was just different from the other instructors, there was something more to her. The stoic exterior was just a mask the young asari hoped to uncover. Malena had been chosen for her biotic strength and her physical prowess. She knew she was capable, she just couldn't concentrate the way she must when Trine was near. The maiden got up again, dusted her hands on her practice tunic and readied her weapon. She paced her mind through the simple centering exercise and felt the tension drain away. Watching her mentor's defensive weave, she analyzed the pattern and let her mind drive her movements. In one quick motion, the maiden's staff clipped the trainer's arm driving all feeling from her hand. The look of surprise on Trine's face was replaced by a grin as her staff clattered to the ground, Malena's staff leveled at her chest.

"Excellent!" the elder asari commended her. "You are done here for today, see to your other studies."

Malena returned her teacher's smile, basking in the praise her eyes conveyed. She thought she saw something else in those eyes as well and hesitated. Trine gazed into the deep blue depths of the young asari and saw the strength that the maiden would grow into. This one had a bright future, but also something else, a spark, a fire, that none of the other students could match. Realizing that she had been staring, the trainer dropped her eyes as she bent to retrieve her staff.

When she straightened up, the maiden was gone. Trine sighed as she shook her hand trying to regain feeling. This asari was indeed special and she should be pushing her harder, driving all the lessons home with all the intensity she could muster. But when she saw Malena smile or watched her lithe body as she trained, too many other thoughts clouded her vision, none of them appropriate for the Academy's lead trainer. She knew she should turn the maiden's training over to another teacher, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing the time spent with this wonder. The old argument played again in her head as she turned and made her way back to her quarters.

Trine was intercepted by Matriarch Astraea, the head of the Academy.

"So, how is your latest project coming along?" she asked.

"Well, Malena is improving, but I see much more potential to be developed," the matron replied, wondering where this questioning was leading.

"I have heard that you spend many hours with her in conversation. Is that part of the training?" the matriarch's tone had taken on an accusatory tone.

"Why, yes, she has a very curious mind, is there something wrong with that?" Trine answered defensively.

"I guess that depends on your intentions," Astraea stated. "Do not forget the power her family wields. They will not be forgiving should something, umm unforeseen, happen."

"I do not understand what you are trying to say, Astraea," Trine was now getting angry at the matriarch's overbearing commentary.

"Just behave, Trine, try to stay within our boundaries. I know that can be difficult for you sometimes."

The matriarch turned and left without giving Trine a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day had been long but rewarding. In the past few months, Malena had far surpassed any of her peers. Trine felt each of the maiden's victories as if they were her own. Her heart swelled with pride at each of the young asari's successes. Well, that and other emotions. The matron knew that soon she would have to release her to another trainer, the temptation was growing stronger with each passing day. Like today at sniper training.

"I do not understand," Malena whined. "I am doing everything as you say, yet my aim is not true."

Trine shook her head and came to stand next to the maiden. She longed to ease the frustration gnawing at the young asari.

"Show me your stance again," Reanna requested.

Malena stood at the ready, rifle poised in position, her muscles tense as they held the weapon, hands firm in their grasp. Trine stepped in back of her and ran her hand across the maiden's right shoulder and down her arm. The matron took a deep breath, the contact was required for the lesson, but it quickened her heartbeat. She could feel the muscles taut under the thin tunic and her thoughts diverged down inappropriate paths.

"Relax, Malena, your weapon is an extension of your arm, you do not have to choke it so," Trine instructed, her left hand loosening the asari's grip on the barrel.

Her face was only inches from the maiden's cheek and she had to quell the desire to touch the soft skin. She blinked to regain her concentration, but her hands remained in place, feeling the tension in the muscles relax. Reluctantly, she withdrew her hands, but stayed close.

"Now inhale and sight your target," a whisper was all that was needed given their closeness.

"Exhale as you pull the trigger, envision the exact spot your shot will hit," Trine murmured, unwilling to break the mood.

The sharp retort of the rifle shattered the quiet and they both jumped, almost startled by their proximity. Malena glanced at her feet before looking up to meet the smile of her mentor. Their eyes locked, Malena returning the smile with a grin of her own. As their gazes lingered, their eyes shared the emotion that both were unable to voice.

"Perfect," Trine pronounced, her eyes taking in the maiden's face.

Malena was not exactly sure what her teacher was referring to, but she hoped it was more than the shot.

They had then spent the afternoon in practice and in long conversations, the subject matter varying, the more important part was the sharing.

Trine's mind snapped back to the present. Enough daydreaming, this was getting her nowhere. As much as it would break her heart, she had to release Malena. She would write the recommendation tonight, right after a long soak to ease her tired muscles. By the Goddess, that girl is strong, she though as the bruises on her body attested. The day was approaching when Malena would be able to best her cleanly. But she still had a few tricks up her sleeve before she'd let that happen. She smiled as she gingerly undressed and relaxed as the hot water started to relieve the aches. Dozing in the soothing bath, she barely heard the knock on her door. When it refused to subside, Trine reluctantly grabbed a towel and dried herself off, draining the water from the basin. Grabbing a short robe, she grumbled under her breath as she opened the door.

Malena just stared, taking in her teacher's state of undress. A blush crept up her face at the amount of blue skin displayed, her mind wondering if Trine had anything else on beneath that robe. Her look turned to one of dismay as she noticed the bruises that mottled the matron's arms.

"Did you come to stand in my doorway or would you like to come in?" Trine's words broke her out of her reverie.

"Um, yes, that is unless I'm disturbing you," she answered in a soft voice, hesitating on the threshold.

"Come in and shut the door, Malena," Reanna's voice hinted at the distress she was experiencing. "I must get dressed, please excuse me for a moment."

The elder asari fled into her sleeping chambers, unwilling to show the weakness she felt. She stood by her bed, head in her hand as she fought to control her breathing. Her anguish was such that she did not notice the shadow that followed her.

Trine started at the feather soft touch that traced the bruises on her arm. She turned to see the concern in Malena's eyes. That, and the desire she was sure was mirrored her own.

"I did not know I caused you so much pain," the young asari whispered, her hands burning a torturous trail on her mentor's skin.

Trine's resolve completely evaporated and her hand traced the ridges of the asari's crest, touching the soft cheek, strong jaw, then softly brushing the silken skin of her throat. Her fingers continued to the maiden's chin, gently tilting her head back. The matron's heart fluttered as she captured the offered lips in their first kiss, so tender at first, then more passionately as their emotions took hold.

Malena closed her eyes, delighting in the contact she had only dreamed of. Her hands moved to the front of her mentor's robe and untied the simple knot. She slipped her hands inside and answered her own earlier question.

Trine gasped as she felt Malena's hands caressing her body. She ended the kiss and looked into the maiden's eyes.

"This is not permitted between teacher and student," she murmured.

"Very well, I quit then," Malena replied, her voice thick with emotion as she slipped the robe from the older asari's shoulders.

Trine laughed as she undressed her ex-student, all weariness forgotten as she pulled her willing partner into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trine looked affectionately at the young asari sleeping peacefully next to her. The delicate ridges, adorable upturned nose and soft cheek made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes followed the line of her graceful neck, past the strong, rounded shoulders down to the disheveled blanket, her memory filling in the details of what lie below the thin coverlet. She looked over to the cron, surprised at the early morning hour. The night had passed in a flurry of images and sensations, each one surpassing the last. They had explored and tasted and played until exhaustion took them. Trine's memory held no comparison to the joining with this exquisite creature at her side.

Her hand slid under the cover gently caressing while her lips went to work on the velvet skin of the maiden's throat. Malena moaned as she slowly awakened.

"Mmm, that tickles," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

Trine hesitated, watching her lover's every movement.

"Please, do not stop," the maiden begged.

"I'm sorry, Malena, but you really should go."

"But I quit remember? I would really like to continue where we left off," she smiled as her hands found her mentor's body.

Resisting the temptation was difficult and it took some playful wrestling before Trine was able to capture her lover's hands.

"Enough, just for now, " she said gently, though her body ached for more.

"Later?" Malena asked hopefully, stealing a kiss.

"We shall see, my demon," Trine smiled, using the nickname the young commando had earned on the practice field.

After the previous night, she thought the name even more appropriate.

"So, did you come to my door for a specific reason last night? We really did not talk all that much," she asked as a slow smirk lit her face.

"Well, actually I was angry when I knocked, especially when I knew you were in there and were not answering," Malena turned to her back, avoiding the elder asari's eyes.

"With me?" Reanna replied, surprised.

"Matriarch Astraea asked to speak with me yesterday to review my progress," she began.

Trine groaned at the mention of her name, wondering what the headmistress had told her young friend. She kept still, though as Malena seemed to be struggling with the telling.

"She said that I was ready to join the ranks and that a position had been offered. The matriarch said the only reason I was held back was your assessment. That you thought I was not prepared. I came to demand the truth from you," Malena turned to face her lover. "I guess I got more than I bargained for."

Stroking her cheek, Trine reached in for a quick kiss. The maiden pulled her in and only released her when the need for air became too great.

"Malena, their offer was not right for you, that is a suicide mission. That's no place for an untested, however gifted, maiden to go. I told them you had not yet reached your potential, which I believe with my entire mind to be the case," the matron explained. "Besides, I could not let you go before I told you of my feelings for you," she added in almost a whisper.

"I knew you had confidence in me, her message did not seem right and you always seemed a bit protective of me," the maiden said with a smile. "But at least now I know why."

"Then you know I must recommend that you be given to another teacher?" It was now Trine's turn to avoid the young asari's eyes.

"Only if that means that my evenings can be here," Malena turned her teacher's face, their eyes again meeting.

Reanna glanced at the cron, "We shall see, you had better get back to your own room now."

"I think we have a little more time, " Malena purred as she moved on top, quelling any protests with her lips. The matron did not have the fortitude to resist again.

Trine sat down at her terminal, ready to write her missive assigning her prodigy to another trainer. But her fingers had a mind of their own and refused to obey. Thoughts of Malena's touch had her very distracted, the feel of her lips on sensitive skin. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she reluctantly typed the message and with a sinking heart, sent it on its way.

Malena was called to the headmistress' office at midday. She had spent the morning in the grand library, books studiously opened in front of her, but her mind refused to cooperate. She absentmindedly turned pages every now and then, hoping that it at least looked like she was intent on her subject matter. The truth was that she could not wait for the day to end, to slip back to Trine's room. The details of what she had planned twirled her mind's eye, a smirk on her face if anyone were watching. The matriarch's messenger had found her just so and with a word, had wiped it from her face.

She waited with trepidation outside, wondering if their indiscretion had been discovered. Without warning, the door swished open and she was escorted into the matriarch's domain.

"Good to hear you were so engrossed in your studies, Malena, but you failed to attend the biotics sessions this morning," Astraea's tone was bitter.

"Mistress Reanna encourages me to work on those areas I am the weakest. My biotics do not require the practice that my book studies do," she replied honestly.

"Well, my dear, biotics and weapon training are much more important to a commando than book learning, it is good that you will have someone new to train you."

Malena's head snapped up at that statement. She fought to control the panic that threatened. The thought of losing her mentor caused her greater anguish than she could have imagined. They had been discovered, they were being punished, her thoughts were scattered, anxious.

"You will report to Sollantra this afternoon, she will ensure that you are properly prepared to take your place among our elites," the matriarch began shuffling the papers on her desk, becoming annoyed as the maiden continued to sit in front of her.

"Is there something else?" Astraea asked finally, seeking to end the conversation.

"Why?" Malena inquired quietly.

"Because Trine requested it, of course. You will have no further interaction with her. Now report to your new trainer."

Malena rose on shaky legs. She vaguely remembered Trine saying something along those lines, but she thought it was a playful threat. Sollantra had the reputation as the cruelest teacher who enjoyed her student's failures more than their successes. She said that more was learned from disappointment. The maiden kept her head high as she left the headmistress' office, keeping all emotion buried deeply.

Trine looked at the cron for the hundredth time, the hours passing slowly. Afternoon sessions should have been over long ago, the students released to their evening meals and free time. She struggled to admit how breathlessly she awaited the maiden's return.

Malena looked at the ceiling of her room in abject misery. She longed to rise, to silently make her way to the instructor's wing and fly into Trine's embrace. But she was embarrassed by the bruises that covered her body and was having difficulty overcoming the bone deep weariness that had descended upon her. Sollantra had taken no quarter, inflicting bruises where a word would have sufficed. The session was like none that the maiden had ever endured. She was not permitted any counterstrikes and was limited in her use of stances. She had been treated like a first year, embarrassed and demeaned. Maybe she should really just quit.

Her despair completely enveloping her awareness, she didn't notice the presence in her room until her bed sagged as the matron sat on the edge.

"Are you injured, my beloved?" the soft voice whispered in her ear.

"I, umm, did you..." Malena's words were muffled as she broke down into quiet sobs.

"Shhh, rest, little one," the calming words soothed the maiden as she felt the blanket being drawn back.

"By the Goddess, I knew it!" Trine gasped as she saw the wreckage of the maiden's body.

The matron reached into her tunic and brought out the medigel she had liberated from the infirmary. Trine's gentle hands massaged the maiden's body. It was not how she envisioned the night's caresses. Malena flinched as it was first applied, but then relaxed as the soothing drug took effect. Her last impression was of a soft kiss as the blankets were tucked in, sweet oblivion at last claiming her senses.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n - We rewrote this chapter a bit. Hope it makes more sense now._

Teach Me 4

The Academy grapevine was buzzing with rumors but no one seemed to know the true story. Mistress Sollantra had failed to show up for her morning lessons. One of her newest students, Malena Therasu had appeared late, a wariness haunting her eyes that had never been there before. Many asari had witnessed the pounding she had endured the day before. They saw the strength of her character in her bearing and in her refusal to give in. She had returned for another day. They were amazed that she walked without stiffness, that the bruises from the previous day were all but gone.

The runner dispatched to the instructor's wing returned rather quickly, claiming that Sollantra was ill and would not be attending classes that day at all. In the back of the armory, the young asari had admitted that Sollantra looked as if she had been beaten badly, but did not want anyone to know.

The students were sent off to work on different components of their training. All that is, except for Malena. The runner apologized as she came to stand in front of the young commando.

"Begging your pardon, but Matriarch Astraea would like to see you now."

Malena was expecting this and quietly followed the young one to the headmistress' office. For the second day in a row, she waited for the door to open, but this time minus the fear. She now knew that a certain matron would always have her back and she could endure whatever was needed. That thought gave her the strength and confidence to face the matriarch.

As she was called in this time, she stood in front of the headmistress' desk, graciously refusing the seat that was offered to her. She stood at parade rest, ready to handle whatever pronouncement was made. The line of questioning startled her.

"Where were you last evening?" the matriarch's tone broached no disobedience.

"In my room, recovering," her answer was honest and firm.

"Recovering? I guess your training has finally been ratcheted up to the proper difficulty?" Astraea seemed to know much about her training. "Do you know what happened to Mistress Sollantra?"

"No, ma'am," Malena replied, "I went from my room to the practice grounds this morning. We were told that she was ill."

"Really? Well, I think it is time you joined the commando ranks, you have learned what is needed," the matriarch watched the young asari closely, enjoying her unease. "That is what you want, is it not Malena?"

Flashes of Trine played through her mind, for the first time, she wanted to stay longer, to pursue something other than commando skills. She knew she could learn much from the elder asari.

"I shall do whatever is required of me," she answered with confidence. Somehow, the matriarch did not seem that intimidating any longer.

"Good," the reply came after a moment of hesitation. Astraea had expected more of a fight from the young commando. "The Ebony Hawk will be leaving in the morning, I expect you to be on it. Stop there and receive your instructions. The armory will provide you appropriate gear. You will taste greatness, child."

The matriarch lowered her head back to the paperwork on her desk, dismissal in her attitude.

Malena stood for a moment longer, disbelief clouding her visage. She finally had her quest, the mission where she could prove herself. But she felt empty and hollow. And something else she was ashamed to admit, she was afraid. At dinner the previous evening, she had encountered the Hawk's pilot and navigator. They were determined, but she could sense something floating above their words that made her uneasy. Always polite, they did not answer a single question about their ship, objective or mission. The haunted look in their eyes was all she needed to see to confirm Trine's story.

The maiden went to the armory to select her battle gear. She paused outside the door as she heard voices laughing within. A smile came unbidden to her lips as she recognized Trine's voice. She opened the door slowly and found her ex-mentor playing cards with the arms master. The two looked up with guilty expressions and visibly relaxed when they saw who had entered.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, "Malena stumbled over her words. "But I was sent to choose my battle gear."

Trine visibly stiffened at that announcement, her face paling. Unable to meet her lover's eyes, the maiden had addressed the arms master.

The old warrior stood up and made her way into the back room.

"Malena, " Trine began as soon as they were alone. "You cannot take that mission."

"I, I have not been given a choice, Trine," the young asari looked down as her eyes threatened to betray her.

"That is ridiculous, this is impossible!" Trine ranted. "She can't do this."

The matron bounded to her feet, determination in her eyes.

Malena reached out and touched her arm, trying to convey all the emotions she was experiencing in one touch.

"Trine, you can't protect me forever. Someday I'm going to have to do this on own. You know, you have trained me well," the last statement was emphasized by a kiss that brought a smile to Trine's face.

"I know, little one, but it doesn't have to be a mission like this one either."

Her turn to smile, she dropped her hand as the old master returned with an armful of gear.

"OK, we have a lot to try on. Trine, are you going to help or stand there gawking?"

Trine's attention was taken by the highly lacquered shield and wicked looking double bladed sword that were offered to the young asari. The master glanced over and smiled at the look in the matron's eyes. She had guessed right then.

Malena followed her lover's line of sight and beheld the weapon. Her squeak of delight amused both older asari.

"They are beautiful, I am not worthy of such items."

"They were freely given to me, awaiting the right new owner," the arms master explained. "There was this commando who refused to give in, refused to accept defeat in one of our victories. These were awarded to her as a prize. When she came here to teach, she gave up her armor and weapons and took to the simpler arms. I think she would like for you to have these." The master glanced at Trine who was staring at the floor.

Malena nodded and then followed the arms master's eyes. She inhaled sharply as she realized the identity of the honored commando. Trine stood before her, breastplate in hand. Already knowing that the fit would be perfect, the matron went through the motions, buckling each piece over the body she needed it to protect. She stood back when the last armguard was in place and admired her work. Admired the maiden standing before her. Trine moved out of the way to allow the master access. Her friend stepped forward and placed the winged helmet on the girl's head. Her task complete, she looked from maiden to matron, sensing their tension. Excusing herself to the armory, she left the two in an uneasy quiet. Words would not come as Trine began removing the armor. Her fingers worked on their own as her mind drifted to the battle that had gained her not only the armor, but many scars as well and not all that were visible. Malena broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"This is not the mood I expected you to be the next time you undressed me, " she quipped softly.

Meeting the younger asari's eyes, Trine could not help smiling. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess to keep her lover safe. She was just placing the last cinch in the pile when her oldest friend reappeared from the back of the armory, timing too perfect to be coincidental.

Malena thanked the master as she tried to load all the gear in her arms. She jumped as the heavy helmet fell from her grasp, rolling to land at the feet of her lover. Trine bent down and retrieved the helmet, remembering when she had first held it in her hands. So very long ago. She saw her face in the visor's mirrored surface, much more worn now, then met the eyes of the younger asari.

"Come, Malena, I will help you get everything back to your room," the matron offered.

Trine scooped up the remaining gear and led the way out of the room, but stopped as the arms master called her name.

"You are just lucky you were winning or I would have made you keep playing," the master teased.

"And your luck has just improved now that I am leaving," Trine responded smoothly, laughing at the camaraderie they shared. Leaving the armory, Trine and Malena walked for a while in silence, both unwilling to break the mood.

After a walk that seemed as long as an elevator ride, they arrived at Malena's room. Latching the door behind her, the maiden dropped her burden and flopped onto the bed, head in her hands.

"Malena…" the older asari struggled for words and realized the simplest were the most powerful. "Please do not go."

"Oh Trine, I believe you about the mission, but I have no choice, " sobbed the maiden.

"You do, you can just leave and go back to your family," the matron countered.

"All I ever wanted to be was a warrior, an elite commando."

"If you go on that mission, you will be neither." Trine's statement hung in the air.

Trine's heart broke at the pain her protégé was experiencing. She drew the maiden into a strong embrace and held her until the weeping subsided. As the sniffles abated, she tilted back the young asari's chin and kissed away the tears.

Malena's hands encircled her mentor's neck and pulled her down. Their lips joined, first softly, then more desperately as their hands worked to rid each other of their clothing. Their eyes became inky black as they shared in the joining, fully merging body and spirit. Trine slowed the maiden's passion, laughing at her youthful exuberance, building up her arousal and refusing her release until she begged. Holding her through the aftershocks, tenderly stroking her silky skin, murmuring words of comfort and love fully realized.

Deep in the night, Trine stared at the ceiling and thanked the Goddess that her lover couldn't see her tears. She hoped that someday, the maiden would forgive her for what she was about to do. She replayed the night in her mind, reliving the joy and satisfaction both taken and given. After exhaustion overtook them, Malena had fallen into a contented sleep, her head nestled into Trine's shoulder. She lay there still, her soft breath tickling Trine's neck.

Quietly, Trine disengaged and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her lover. She found the modded medigel in her tunic and slipped on a protective glove. Praying for forgiveness, she gently rubbed the narcotic into Malena's exposed neck and waited. Signing contentedly, Malena rolled over and fell into a deep sleep that would last for 12 hours. Plenty of time for Trine's plan to be enacted. She removed the glove and bent down, kissing soft lips that she hoped would not curse her memory.

Dressing in the armor brought back memories of past battles and victories, but they seemed so empty now. The armor fit as it did when it was first presented to her, but she felt no pride. She picked up the helmet last and with one final caress, bid Malena goodbye with burning eyes.

Malena awoke to broad daylight and rolled over with a broad grin on her face. She felt rested, loved and at peace, ready to face the challenge before her. As she sat up, panic overtook her as she realized she was alone. She grabbed at her cron, horrified that most of the day had passed. Looking around the room, the absence of the armor struck her as soundly as a biotic attack. She sprung from the bed and hunted around for clothing. Finding nothing, she raided her roommates' belongings to find something suitable to wear.

The academy was eerily quiet as if in mourning. Her heart raced at each corner and she rushed headlong to the headmistress' office.

Bursting through the door, the quiet demeanor of the matriarch was a counterpoint to the young asari's crazed appearance. Astraea looked up at the maiden and gestured to the chair opposite hers. Malena gracefully deposited herself in the offered seat looked to the matriarch.

"So, it has finally worn off," Astraea observed.

"What, I do not understand," the overwrought maiden's confusion was clear.

"You see, child, Trine drugged you and took your place. The Ebony Hawk's commander did not realize who was on board until it was too late to return. She stole your armor and your chance at honor."

"I do not believe that," Malena simply replied.

"Believe what you will, but you now have a new assignment," the matriarch's attention was only partially on the young asari in front of her.

"I shall do what is required of me," the maiden repeated, her voice hollow as cold tendrils of fear snaked up her spine.

"Well, I seem to be short one weapons instructor now. You will take her place and train our next generation."

"But I have no experience to share with them," Malena quietly replied.

"They need skills and practice here, Malena," the matriarch quickly answered. "They will get their experience in the field."

Astraea put her head down, again concentrating on the paperwork on her desk.

Dismissed, Malena got up and make her way numbly through the door.

After years of teaching classes and the routine sameness of the academy, Malena could sense that today was different. There was an excitement buzzing among the students and hushed whispers in corner conversations. The lesson over for the day, Malena was quietly speaking to one of her students when she noticed the young asari's attention look to the balcony above. Dismissing the girl, she glanced up and froze as her eyes locked with the matron above. Trine smiled at the weapon instructor and shrugged her shoulders in askance. Memories flashed through Malena's mind, images and sensations and feelings she had long ago buried. After a decade, the Ebony Hawk had returned and the time for reckoning had come.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Teach Me 5

Malena closed the door behind her back, more forcefully than needed. The sound rebounded through the empty halls like gunshot. Her hands shook, as did her whole body and on her lips she could feel the salty and bitter taste of the tears that blurred her vision.

She turned her back on the door and marched inside her quarters. She felt angry, betrayed, but at the same time the warmth of hope grew inside her. Ten years were not a long period of time for an asari, but every minute had dragged itself by, torturously slow, cutting her like the edge of an enemy's blade. She had felt lonely and cold, but when her eyes had met Trine's only minutes before, her whole body had tingled and the frost inside her melted as if spring's spirit was suddenly coming.

A soft knock on her door startled her and she jumped out of her reverie, turning again. She approached the door rapidly, her heart beating so fast she thought it was trying to come out of her chest.

It was Trine.

The elder warrior seemed tired, her shoulders a bit slumped, as she leaned against the doorway, but when their eyes locked the tender smile Malena remembered so well crept on her lips, brightening her face.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, hesitation heavy in her voice. Unable to speak, the weapon instructor nodded and stepped aside closing the door on her heels.

"Malena I..."

"Don't."

She paced back and forth as she talked, like a rabid varren in a cage.

"Not a word in ten years Trine. Not-one-word. And now you come back as if nothing has happened?!"

It was the anger getting the better of her. She knew what her lover had done was done for her sake only. Still... still the rage burned higher.

"I pretend nothing child, deny nothing. I did not wish to see you hurt. It was the only way." Trine placed her hands on the other's shoulders, forcing her to stop. Malena's cheeks were streaked with tears.

"You could have told me. What if you had died? Had something happened to you, I..." _I would not have survived you long. I won't survive you long if something ever happened to you._

Trine shook her head, her soul torn by the pain she heard in her lover's voice.

"There was no other choice. Astraea..."

Malena barked a bitter laugh. "She said you've stolen my honor."

"And you believe her?" Trine's voice quivered with barely restrained anguish.

The maiden sighed heavily. "If I did I would not have let you in," she whispered back. Anger was fading now. There were only pain and longing.

"I missed you Trine. I was so lost without you. It was as if all light had been vanquished from my life."

She shivered, suddenly cold and Trine draped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight, protective embrace.

"I tried to contact you many times," she murmured, pressing her lips to her lover's ear, " but my missives were returned, comms rejected. I thought you never wanted to see me again. We rushed around from mission to mission, but I finally had to stop, had to know for sure and hear it from you directly. Nothing I've ever done before took the courage that standing before you does."

Malena pulled back slightly and lifted her face, eyes narrowing.

"But who rejected them, I never heard anything! Who would do such a thing? No, on second thought, don't answer that, I think I already know."

But Astraea's motives were beyond her. And who had given her the authority to do so? She was a matriarch, true, but though being the Headmistress of the Academy granted her a place on the Council, it did not bring much political weight. And everybody knew why the matriarch had been placed there: wrong strategic choices that led to disaster had convinced the Council that she was not suitable for campaigns and wars. She had never managed to rid herself of the shame. And it had turned her into an emotionless being, unable to feel, unable to care for anyone.

Malena realized with a shiver that she had been so close to that change. She had trained one maiden after another, but never cared to guide and shape them as Trine had shaped her.

"By the Goddess," she whispered as anguish filled her, "hold me Trine. I missed you so much."

The elder asari complied and they held each other until the fear subsided, pushed away by the love they shared. Contact brought back memories. And desire.

They touched, hesitantly at first, fingers lightly tracing long abandoned paths, their mouths crashing into one another, tongues dancing, renewing their love. Clothes were shed, tossed around the room and forgotten as the two warriors basked in each other's presence. The heat of their bodies could have melted snow.

Limbs entwined they tumbled on Malena's bed, skin to skin, breasts to breasts. Their eyes changed, turning as black as a moonless night and they merged and screamed and finally collapsed in an exhausted heap of shaking flesh. Ten years is not a long time at all. Time and distance do not matter much when you share your heart with someone.

Trine walked into the Headmistress' office unannounced. A look of unbridled hatred flashed across the matriarch's visage before the coolness settled into place.

"So, the prodigal daughter returns. You are no longer welcome here, Trine," Astraea said, acid dripping from every word. "I have a more than able weapons master now."

Trine walked over to the bookcases lining the office wall and perused the titles.

"Shall I call the guard?" the matriarch threatened.

"They should be here momentarily," Trine replied casually. "I asked them to give us a few minutes to speak."

"I have nothing to say to you," Astraea spat out the words.

"That's unfortunate," the matron commented softly, "I would have thought you would like to leave on good terms."

The matriarch's head snapped up, eyes blazing, a look that rekindled memories.

Trine coolly met her stare, thinking back to their shared past. A young maiden, questioning her commander's tactics, refusing to retreat when everyone but her battalion had quit the field, an unlikely victory. Later, their paths crossed again when the Council had requested that she teach at the Academy, to understand the dynamics of the institution. Her reports had borne fruit, just not as expected.

Shaking her head, Trine tossed the Council's orders on the desk, sending Astraea into retirement and naming her interim Headmistress. She had much work to do if the Academy were to be restored to its former glory. Trine turned and left the office, relieved to see the arms master at the head of the special security duty. Tomorrow was soon enough to begin. She still had unfinished business to attend to with a certain member of her staff. A grin spread as she thought of the welcome that awaited her.

_If I look back now, to the early days and that part of my youth I spent inside the Academy, I can't believe how lucky I was to find someone like Trine. She would laugh if she saw that I am referring about that time as youth. It was not that many years ago after all. I am still a maiden after all. _

_But I feel that the Change is near now, and that's why I left the bed I share with her. I am restless. Excited and scared at the same time. I feel the passage of time now and never before have I felt the weight of my few centuries. _

"_What's the matter?" A sleepy voice behind me asks, as strong arms circle my waist. Her breath tickles my neck then her lips brush my skin and I chuckle. _

"_It's just..."I shrug. I do not know how to explain. _

_Her hands massage my shoulders gently, easing the tension that strains my muscles. _

"_I feel it," my voice trembles slightly, "it's getting closer." _

_Her hands tighten for a brief moment, then she caresses me again, her fingers roaming from my arms to my back._

"_I am here, I'll never leave your side." _

_I know- she promised after that mission that should have been mine- and I made the same promise. We've been together since then, exploring every star we could reach. _

_As always when she is near, fear is defeated and soon forgotten. _

_We are as one. _

_She is my soul mate. _

_And I belong to her until my last day._


End file.
